Dear Sister
by monkan
Summary: Thor is the older sister and the golden girl in the family, loved by all. Loki, on the other hand, has the reputation of being a 'slut', because of her sensual appearance. Thor has a new boyfriend and she's sure that Eric is the one she will spend the rest of her life with. Loki is uneasy about Eric and can't settle down. Thorki. Fem!Slash. More Inside. Give It A Try! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sister

By Monkan

Pairings: Thor/OMC, Thor/Loki  
Warnings: Fem!Thorki, Incest, more will come.  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology, nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: That's right! Both are women in this story. It might be hard to take for some but I think you should give the story a chance. If you read my stories then you know it will probably be worth it. I felt that after "Dual Blood" I wanted to do another fem!Loki story, but this time I took it a step further. Oh yes, they are also human in this story.

Summary: Thor is the older sister and the golden girl in the family, loved by all. Loki, on the other hand, has the reputation of being a 'slut', because of her sensual appearance. A disgrace in her father's eyes. Being an in-the-closet lesbian doesn't make it better, and to top it off to have a romantic love for your sister is even worse. Thor (real name Victoria) has a new boyfriend and she's sure that Eric is the one she will spend the rest of her life with. Loki (real name Lottie) is uneasy about Eric and can't settle down. Thor starts to believe Loki is after her lover and becomes to mistrust her. Things couldn't get any worse for Loki, or that was before she finds out Eric's secret.

[note: Thor is a nickname given by her parents because Frigga likes mythology, Vic{tor}ia, Loki is a nickname too, because as a child, Thor said her name as Lokkie after burning her tongue to many times while eating. It just stuck after that.]

~ Prologue ~

"_This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't true. You wouldn't betray me. Never you. You love me."_

"_**And who was it that turned me into this monster? Who was it that cursed my existence and condemned me to hell? You never saw anything but what you wanted, even when it stood screaming in your face, you stupid bitch."**_

"_No! Please forgive me."_

"_**I will never stand in your shadow again."**_

"_Please. Don't leave me."_

"_**Farewell... Sister."**_

"_Why would I date a lesbian?"_

"_**No matter what people say about me I will never listen to them."**_

"_I can't believe I'm getting engaged."_

"_**She's flirting with me."**_

"_I'm in no way interested in him."_

"_**Stay away from my fiancee."**_

"_He's lying."_

"_**She's lying."**_

"_Please believe me."_

"_**We live in different worlds. You never saw me as anything but your sister, and I never saw you as my sister."**_

"_Shut up."_

"_**It's a deal."**_

"_I need your help."_

"_**Please help me."**_

"_It will cost you."_

"_**I have nothing more to lose."**_

"_Do you remember Thor? When times were so much easier. When we were always together."_

"_**I can never have the one I love."**_

"_Just kill me."_

"_**I wanted to die."**_

"_What are you hiding?"_

"_**When I look at her I feel like I'm watching the sun. She's so bright and loving that all my worries disappear. If I could walk by her side it would be paradise."**_

"_I curse our blood."_

"_**I love you. I've always have."**_

"_Good bye."_

"_**She's a slut."**_

"_A whore."_

"_**There's nothing left for me."**_

"_I wish I were never born."_

I never told you this...

"_**Kill her. Kill them all."**_

Because I didn't have the courage...

"_You are my last hope."_

To say these words to you...

"_**Let's roll."**_

I love you...

"_This ends now. And when everything is over, I will disappear too."_

You are my everything...

"_**Liar."**_

Please believe me...

"_I never lied to you."_

Dear sister...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

_It was a day like any other to her. Because she never noticed how everything changed after that. That was the last day where I was ignorant of my nature. _

* * *

_Halloween, 2004_

"ARE YOUREADY LOKI?" yelled Thor from the front door as she adjusted her fake armor against her body. The red and blue satin rubbed against her thighs and ample chest. Despite already being 21 years, she had agreed to go with her little sister to a Halloween party in the neighborhood. She didn't lie when she said she didn't mind because having fun and dressing up to different parties were her whole world. She absolutely loved costume parties as much as birthday parties, or Christmas, or Midsummer Eve, or Easter, or just a random party.

Her long blond hair were braided into two long tails, starting from behind her ears and going down to her collarbone. Blue eyes sparkled as she watched her little sister walk down the stairs in a green dress with a slit at her left leg, fake gold plating in her long black hair, and high-heels to match.

Thor couldn't hide her pride for her sister as she watched the other come toward her. As much as she hated to admit it, her little sister were growing into a beautiful woman and she felt so proud like the dark haired girl were her own child.

"You look stunning." Thor complimented.

"Thanks. It feels weird to have on a dress." Loki turned around in an attempt to find anything wrong with it.

"Hush. I picked it so of course it would look good on you. Since you rarely wear a dress I think today is a good excuse to get away with it." Thor smiled brightly.

"Maybe you're right." muttered Loki.

"Of course I'm right." Thor walked over to her sister and threw her arm around the smaller shoulders. At a mere 16 years-old, Loki was a shy girl with a gentle disposition. "When have I ever been wrong about things like this?"

"I guess you are right."

Thor grinned in victory and kissed her sister's cheek. "Come on. It'll be fun. I promise. Let's roll." her arm shifted until she could grab Loki's hand and started to pull her little sister toward the door.

"A lady shouldn't say 'let's roll'." Loki reminded her sister.

"Now you sound like mother." Thor scowled in fake annoyance and opened the door.

"At least one of us has been listening to what mother taught us."

It caused laughter to bubble from Thor's lips. She threw her head back as she lead her sister toward the car.

"Thank God for that." she agreed good naturally. "Dunno what she would do if both of us failed to live up to her expectations. You will no doubt be the first one to get married."

"I don't doubt it." Loki agreed with a serene smile.

* * *

_I learned two painful truths that night.  
The first one was that people can be cruel.  
And that I loved my sister._

* * *

"Thor! You made it!" Micheal stepped out of the way and to let the sisters into the house. "Wow. You look gorgeous. Who are you?"

"God of Thunder: Thor, of course." Thor grinned widely. "Girl version."

"It's brilliant. I see you brought your sister with you. You look beautiful too." the man said as he eyed the younger girl.

"Why of course. I picked her dress myself." Thor showed her pride with pride.

Loki nodded her head to Micheal without saying anything, to nervous.

* * *

_If I could have turned back time then I would never have left Thor's side._

* * *

The noise of the rest of the house seemed to fade away when the kitchen door closed behind Loki. She let out a sigh as her ears felt warm from over use and abuse. Who in their right mind would willingly be in a room with so much noise that you couldn't even hear yourself thinking?

"Hey."

Loki looked up at the voice and saw a man with dark hair standing against the counter with a bottle with a beer brand that were clearly too expensive for a Halloween party.

"Hi." she responded, not sure what to do, feeling awkward suddenly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Victor Doom."

"Oh-OH!" Loki knew that name and not in a good way.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Only your... reputation." she so didn't want to be in the kitchen right now.

"Right. You are still young so you don't know what kind of assholes people can be. Hopefully you will never learn it the hard way like I did. You are Lottie Odinson?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Easy. You are the pretty sister of Victoria Odinson, and from what I've heard the sisters with the smarts too. I just didn't know you were this beautiful though."

"Oh, well...um..."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in you. My striking zone is much older than you and male."

"So you..."

"Yeah."

* * *

_That night I made a friendship that would make a big difference in my life. A mutual friendship where we both didn't have to hide._

* * *

"What do we have here? Going desperate Doom or are you just pimping like usual?"

"Hello to you too, Balder."

"Hey, baby. Why don't you drop that loser and come play with me."

* * *

_Who knows how things would have gone if my sister hadn't saved me._

* * *

"Let go off me." Loki begged when Balder's strong grip on her arm bruised her skin.

"**What the hell are you doing to me sister?**" Roared Thor who just entered the kitchen. "**Get your fucking hands off my sister, NOW!**"

In less that two minutes were Thor dragging Loki out of the party and toward their car. Thor's door slammed shut before she put in the key without putting on the belt and took off down the street.

The tension in the car was almost unbearable. Loki opened her mouth to say something but Thor interrupted her by slamming her hand against the wheel.

"That bastard." she hissed. "I should fucking kill him."

While it was dark outside, the street lamps gave light and shadows inside the car as it speed past them. Daring to glance to the side, the moment Loki's green eyes saw the face in profile she felt her heart slow down and grow warm. She wanted to lean over and place her hand over Thor's which lay on the gear. She wanted to rest her head against her shoulder, and kiss her.

It was a pleasant feeling but at the same time is terrified her. She restrained herself from doing as she wanted and held onto herself until they got home and she could escape from everything.

* * *

_I fell in love at that moment._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

_-2007-_

"I think that I should get going home." Loki said as she stood up from the divan. "Thor should get home soon."

Victor Doom sipped at his vodka with a slightly bored expression. "Still a masochist." he stated more than asked. "You know nothing will happen even if you work for it. Your sister is so straight that a snowball in hell has more of a chance than you. Why don't you give up and go looking for someone else?"

"How about you?" Loki gave the man a dirty look over her shoulder. "Why don't you stop playing with that politician and go straight?"

Doom raised his glass to her in salute. "Because I love my lifestyle. And I love men. You can never tell if a woman is aroused or just playing."

"That wouldn't stop you from fucking women."

"Then we would be fucking right now."

Loki made a face. "Gross." she said flatly.

"Indeed." Victor agreed completely.

Ever since the party, Loki had found a friend in Victor Doom, he helped her when rumors about her started going around. All thanks to Balder's tongue. Thor short of castrated the man when she found out but to Loki it was her least problem. Her being friends with Doom didn't help kill the rumors and before long she had a reputation just as long and dirty as her friend's.

She stopped going to school just as faithfully, but thanks to her smarts her grades were still at the top of class. She started to dress like she wanted, something her parents didn't approve off. She started to see the small cracks in the facade everyone put around them. She even knew that their father were cheating with an intern and their mother knew about it and still didn't say anything.

What a perfect family.

The only perfect one in the family was Thor.

And that made it all so much painful for Loki. Since the party, she had watched Thor more closely and the more she learned about her sister, the more she loved her. It was an obsession doomed to kill her.

Many days had Loki and Doom spent talking, their dirty secrets and desires, because even if their taste ran in different directions, they were very much alike.

Lottie, or Loki as she wanted all to call her, was a disgrace to her family. She was a lesbian who was in love with her own sister.

Doom was an outcast. He was a homosexual who had been molested by his grandfather and there after devolved a taste for much older men.

They might be six years apart in age but they still enjoyed the others company. To Loki it was a haven where she didn't have to hide. They didn't need to take any bullshit from anyone and where Doom helped her ignore what others said, she gave him friendly companionship which he didn't have in his life.

"See you in two days." Loki said as she walked toward the door with her hand over her head. Her leather pants stretching over her slender legs, the high-heels clinking against the floor, her heavy belt holding her green tank-top down. Her long black hair pulled back in a tail and two silver chains around her neck. "Have fun tomorrow."

"You know I will." Victor smirked.

The door closed between them.

* * *

The ride back was uneventful like always. Loki had taken her drivers license when she turned 18 and had had no accidents yet. 'Unlike Thor.' she thought fondly.

When she came into view of her home she felt how her personality grew hard. She saw Thor's car outside but also Odin's. Which was a prophecy of what was waiting for her when she stepped inside.

This made it a dilemma for her since she wanted to be close to Thor but wanted to come back when Odin had left.

To Odin she was the disgrace to the family, and he didn't even know that she liked women. In turn, she had lost all respect she had since growing up ever since she learned all of Odin's secrets.

In a way it was a mutual disrespect.

Parking by the sidewalk, not in the last spot on the drive in, she got out and walked with light steps toward the front door to get the show over with.

As soon as she entered the house she heard a voice she didn't know. Frowning, she headed toward the source and the first thing she saw was the striking blond head of hair. Her heart skipped a beat when her sister turned around that she didn't even pay attention to the extra head.

Loki walked forward with a smile and kissed Thor on the cheek in their usual greeting. Thor in turn smiled and patted her on on the shoulder.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Loki asked as she sat down in one of the single chairs, close enough to Thor and far away enough from Odin.

"Where were you?" Odin's unapproved voice cut through the air and they all knew it was war.

"At Victor's place." Loki said it like it was a dumb question.

"Haven't I told you again and again to stay away from that man? Do you want to ruin our reputation even more?" he growled.

"Don't you mean _my_ reputation? Not like it matters to you." Loki ignored Odin's rising temper, her mother's ignorance, and turned to Thor and the man beside her. "Are you going to introduce us?" she asked sweetly.

Any man who sat beside Thor and were straight went to her mental dislike list.

Thor looked at the man and smiled. "This is Eric Johnson." they clasped hands and for the first time Loki felt a part of her heart die. The light that was in Thor's eyes seemed to glow like the sun. "He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Loki smiled like an expert, hiding her inner pain. She leaned forward to shake his hand. "I'm Lottie Odinson. Thor's sister."

He took her hand with a smile. "Eric. It's a pleasure, Lottie."

From the moment their hands touched a chill went through Loki. She couldn't trust this man.

"Loki. All my friends call me that." she replied without betraying how her mind screamed that this man was lying.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

"I need your help." Loki said as soon as she entered the room.

"Hello to you too?" Victor said as he sat up in his bed. "Did you finally lose your memory or did you forget that I have company." he hinted toward his bed partner who were older and sporting a red line around his neck.

"I didn't forget but I couldn't wait until later." the dark haired beauty started to pace. "My sister brought home a guy last night."

"And that's unusual... how?" Doom bent his knee and let his elbow rest on it and his chin on his palm. The cover falling around his waist. He was mildly irritated by Loki's presence. "Go back to sleep." he told his companion who were opening his eyes.

"I can't trust him. Every nerve in my body is telling me that he's lying."

"So he lies." Victor dismissed. "So does everyone. What do you want of me?"

"He's bad news. I can't place it but I don't want him anywhere near Thor. I will not allow it. He's slicker than a pimp. I don't understand why no one else is seeing this. But then again they were always blind to things as long as Thor is happy."

"My question remains; what do you want of me?" Doom repeated bored.

"I want all dirt on him." Loki exploded silently. "Everything. I want to know if he so much as came out wrong from his mom."

It didn't happen immediately but Victor's face slowly turned from bored to happy. "That's my specialty." he smiled at Loki. "Now go so that my friend here can stop pretend to be asleep and play with me."

She held up her hands. "Of course. I have to get back. There's a party tonight and mom will have my uterus if I'm late."

"Like you will ever us that. Does this new enemy have a name?" Victor followed Loki with his eyes as she walked toward his bedroom doors, right past his whip and leash which lay on the ground not far from it.

"Johnson. Eric Johnson."

* * *

If it was something their family knew what to do properly it was to throw a party.

Loki felt like throwing up as she stood watching from the other side Thor and Eric talking to some arrogant people who were just as fake as the diamonds around Frigga's neck. She nursed a cocktail in her hand and sipped it sparingly. Not because she didn't know how to hold her liquor but because it didn't interest her tonight.

Her red dress was short, just within her mother's rules, and tight. It made her boobs look like two ripped melons ready to burst. Her long black hair was pulled up in a silver clip with all escaping tendrils curly and wavy. Glaring red lips stick on her lips and dark eyeshadow enhanced her face.

An idiot had tried to talk to her but she had gently declined and insulted his masculinity at the same time. The idiot hadn't even noticed the slight, but that was her smallest problem.

The more she watched, the more she disliked him. All right, she hated Eric.

Maybe it took a liar to know a liar, but at least she knew that whatever he was hiding, it wasn't small. He was manipulating everyone around him so professionally that Loki had to admire his skills. To fool Odin was no small feat but she would never forgive him if he hurt Thor.

The moment Loki saw Thor and Eric break apart and the guy leaving the room, she followed. She knew the house and every secret room so she recognized immediately when he walked down the second floor west wing where the bastard was heading.

"To what honor do I have with you?" Eric asked friendly as Loki closed the door behind her.

"I'm watching you." Loki said in a deadly calm voice.

"So I've noticed." Eric joked. "As much as I like the attention I want to ask why?"

Loki looked down her nose. "I don't trust you." there was no argument in her voice. "I don't know what you are hiding but I will find it and when I do you will not stay by Thor's side for long."

Without waiting for his reply, Loki left the room and immediately ran into Thor.

"Hey," she said with a big smile, "are you looking for anything?"

"Yeah." Thor smiled back. "Have you seen Eric?"

It took will power but Loki managed to hide her dislike and pointed with one thumb at the door she came out from. "In there."

"Thanks." Thor said before walking around her sister and heading toward the room.

* * *

"Hey!" Thor said with a smile. "So this is where you are hiding." she kissed Eric with a smile before she caught the grim face. "What's wrong."

"I-nothing." Eric said with a hesitating smile.

Thor didn't buy it. "Spill it." for all her womanly exterior, it didn't match her personality. When Eric started to squirm she knew something was up.

"I don't want to cause any harm-"

"I know that, but I am a strong girl so you don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass."

"I know. It's just-... Loki flirted with me." he spilled.

The world slowed down for Thor. "What?" her voice wasn't strong anymore.

"I didn't want to say anything but I noticed her watching me the whole time downstairs and she followed me here when I came to find some peace and quiet. She-" he swallowed. "I managed to reject her this time but I don't know what she will do next time. She was pretty angry."

"Don't worry, honey." Thor reassured him and gave him a hug. "I will talk to Loki."

"Thank you, sweetheart." he whispered.

"Do you want to stay here a few more minutes? I could go ahead." Thor offered gently.

"If it's not too much to ask." Eric said softly. "I will be down after you." he promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." Thor smiled and parted after another kiss.

When Thor left she went out on a mission. If Loki hadn't been her sister she would be out for blood. Because of her temperament she totally missed the sly smirk when the door closed behind her. Her steps starting her hunt for Loki.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

The first thing Loki realized after returning to the main party room was the hand on her arm, spinning her around. "We need to talk." was the second thing she knew about before being dragged away by Thor into the kitchen and out on the back porch.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked concerned as she noticed her sister looking flushed. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." Thor hissed. "You."

"Wha-?"

"I've heard a lot of things about you. I've even defended you from a lot of them too, but I never thought you would actually try to hurt me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. You tried to seduce my boyfriend. Eric told me all about it and I will not have my own sister betray me like this. I thought you loved me."

Loki couldn't keep up with what was happening. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"Bullshit." Thor would no longer listen to him. "I'm giving you this warning and this one only."

"He's lying. Believe me, I'm in no way interested in him."

Thor glared at Loki. "That better be true. If I find you even looking at him in the wrong way, it will be the last thing you will ever do."

Her heart hurt so much to see Thor angry at her. "I understand." was all she could say before Thor turned on her and walked back into the house.

Even if the night was chilly it didn't seem to register in Loki's mind as she stood and stared at the light coming out the door. If anything, it made her even more lonely. Now as her mind went through everything she knew Eric must have lied about this to Thor. There was no other way to explain this other than that he wanted her out of the way.

"Brilliant." she whispered.

The door opened behind her but she didn't care.

"Loki."

She turned around at the sound of her father's voice and the moment she did, she was slapped.

It stung and hurt at the same time and her eye watered.

"How dare you disgrace your sister." he growled.

Loki moved her jaw slowly and deemed the injury more pain than actual damage.

"I took you for many things but I never thought you would go so low as to flirt with your sister's boyfriend. You are truly a whore." It was actually nice to hear her father's true self.

"Well, what can I say?" Loki glared back at Odin. "I learned from the best how to fuck with people." whatever family ties there had been between them when she was a child was completely gone.

Odin's face heated up but he ground his teeth together to keep himself from saying anything.

"Don't look so chocked." Loki returned with equal disdain. "Did you really think no one knew about your affairs? Just because mom turns a blind eye doesn't mean I have to."

"If you say anything-" Odin threatened but was cut off.

"Stuff it." Loki spat. "I won't say anything. _Yet._ But that is only because Thor still thinks this family is whole. I will never do anything to hurt Thor, _unlike you_." She put her fingers to her face but the pain made her pull them back immediately. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed inside."

Loki walked back inside and could literary feel the stares from the guests and the whispers of her 'nature'. For Gods sake. Couldn't they just shut up.

Across the living room she saw Eric with his arm around Thor and the sight made her want to bash his head in. But she hide it well behind a happy smile that contrasted against the red mark blooming on her cheek.

"If could have all your attention please?" Frigga called after she talked to her husband. "My oldest daughter has something to say."

Everyone went quiet and those that had been outside came inside to listen.

"First, thank you all for being here today. This is a very special day that I want to share with all of you. Two days ago, Eric asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

The room filled with cheers and applauds. Thor actually blushed as Eric kissed her cheek and smiled. Frigga and Odin looked like they couldn't be prouder and they clapped also before everyone swarmed the couple for details.

No one noticed how pale Loki became as she slowly clapped her hands.

She wasn't sure but she could swear she could hear Thor say; I can't believe I'm getting engaged.

Her world was collapsing.

* * *

The next two days was pure hell for Loki.

She tried her best to act normal but she needed to get out of the house. Which she had done as much as she could. From seven in the morning till seven in the night. But when she came home, there was always someone she didn't want to see. Either Odin or Eric.

If she could kill them both she would have long ago, but every time she saw Thor she did her best to act normal. But it was becoming harder than usual. With her engagement it was tearing at her heart to see her standing next to Eric, much less see them kiss or knowing what they were doing in the bedroom. Sometimes she cursed herself for her feelings. If she could, she would cut out her heart and throw it away so she never had to feel like this ever again.

Her only consolation was that in a few minutes she could go to Victor's and hear if he found something. Which he would have.

No one escaped Victor Doom.

Loki looked out over the people walking by as she studied them. It was a boring thing because everyone was so obvious. He could tell who was a pedophile, who was doing drugs, who was picking up school girls, who was fired, who was fooling around, who was ditching school, and who was hiding something.

It really was too easy.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Doom asked as he sat down next to Loki on the bench.

"Don't you have some older guy to whip?" Loki shoot back.

Victor grinned a white smile. "Already done it. He had to go back early and I wanted to let you know as soon as possible."

Some people whispered as they walked by, sending the outcast couple disgusted looks. Both Loki - in her tight leather pants, green shirt with a wide neck, high-heels, and big silver earrings - and Victor – in a black suit and open neck, ignored them all.

"What did you find?" Loki asked.

Victor pulled out a paper from his black leather folder. "Nothing." he said the word with finale.

Loki looked at him with shock. "Nothing?"

The business man pointed toward the paper where name should be. "There is no Eric Johnson. Whoever he is, he doesn't exist."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

The business man pointed toward the paper where name should be. "There is no Eric Johnson. Whoever he is, he doesn't exist."

"That can't be!" Loki had known something had been wrong but this...

"Which is where my real skill comes in." Victor said proudly and took out another paper from behind the first one. This one had a mugshot of a very angry Eric Johnson. "Your dear Eric Johnson is actually Carl Peters. Son to Robert Peters who was the CEO of I.C. who was brought down by your family. Father is committed suicide and son went to jail after he was stopped with a gun in his car. Quite a boyfriend your sister got."

"Spent a few months there before he got probation for good behavior. Disappeared off the grid after that and Eric Johnson suddenly appeared in your sisters life."

Loki read the details on the paper over and over again, but it never changed.

"How can this be." she whispered with fear rattling her nerves.

"I can tell you this." Doom looked around with little interest at the other people walking by. "Whatever he's up to -and I can say it's not for love- it's not good."

"Oh, God." Loki said as she rubbed her forehead. "This can't be happening."

"Can I give you an advice?" Her friend asked without really needing to, but he got her attention. Her green eyes looked at him and his grim face. "Please be careful. I don't want to go to your funeral."

It hit Loki really hard that her otherwise neutral friend who cared for nothing but his own pleasure, was scared for her sake. All she could do was nod in understanding for his concern.

"That's all I'm asking." he said as he stared straight. "I know that it's too late to say anything but you should give up on Thor. Nothing will come from your love except pain. Even if you did save the day, it would change nothing."

"I know." Loki said with a sad smile. "I wish that I could change but it's too late." she looked at the profile of Victor's face with a sad smile. "So it is for you."

"Yeah." he agreed tired face. "We really are some fucked up people."

"But sooner or later, everyone will have to say good bye." Loki mussed before she gave back the papers to Doom and stood up with an air of finale.

"Loki?" Doom looked up at her, but she wouldn't look back at him. She watched the serene scene of the people going on with their own mundane and uneventful lives.

"No matter what people say about me I will never listen to them, but it's time for me to give up. I can never have the one I love and it's time I accept that." Loki looked up at the bright sun. "When I look at her I feel like I'm watching the sun. She's so bright and loving that all my worries disappear. If I could walk by her side it would be paradise. This ends now. And when everything is over, I will disappear too." she smiled at Doom. "There's nothing left for me, so I'm leaving town when this all is over."

"Are you sure?"

Loki nodded as she turned around slowly and stood in front of Victor in all her sensual beauty. There was no denying her existence, sadly it was overshadowed by a reality that wouldn't accept her. She could have had it all, admiration, money, fame, power, love; but in fact had nothing.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

When everyone was gathered around the dinner table, Loki could only watch as _Eric_ made Thor giggle and blush at his compliments and small talk about their future. It was really sickening to watch them this way, but Loki had no other choice.

If she spoke up now, no one would believe her. Her father would just send her to her room before she could say anything. Thor would hate her even more and he would get away with anything he had planed.

So she waited. Even as it tore at her heart and guts to watch them kiss and hug. The ring on Thor's slim finger a glaring insult to the pure feelings residing in Loki's heart. It was like a knife stabbing again and again without remorse.

Well, it was to be expected. She had known from the start that they could never be more than sisters. No matter how much she loved her.

After they had all eaten and Loki helped their mother cleaning the table, Odin brought Eric with him for a small talk, leaving Thor alone staring at her back as she loaded the washing machine.

"Loki?" Thor said to her back.

"Yes?" she felt her heart jump at the knowledge of being addressed for the first time in two days.

"I want to apologize to you for what I said." there was plain remorse in Thor's voice and it wrapped around Loki's soul. "Even if you had no reason to flirt with my man," her soul flinched, "I shouldn't have said that to you."

Loki heard a chair move back and she didn't need to look to know Thor had come closer. Her long arm wrapped around Loki's slim waist and a head rested against the back of hers. "I missed you, Loki. I can't stand the thought of you hating me."

"I don't hate you." Loki said as her soul knew she could never hate Thor.

Thor sighed happily before turning Loki's head slightly to place a kiss on her little sisters cheek. "Thank you. I love you." Thor hugged Loki closer and cuddled lightly.

Feeling the other so close, chest to back, and those words was almost enough to make Loki cry from joy.

"I love you too." _More than you will ever know._

"I'm so happy." Thor giggled in ignorance. "Who else would I have as a bridesmaid on my wedding?"

It was obviously said in mirth but it didn't have the effect on Loki, although she hide it.

"I hope you are not planning on getting me into a pink dress because I would have to kill you." she played along.

"Why not? It would look great on you." Thor whined as her clasping hands were burning into Loki's stomach. "I'll pay you?"

"It will cost you." Loki smiled at Thor.

"Good." Thor let go and backed away. "It's a deal." she sing said before walking from the room and back to her boyfriend's side. Leaving Loki alone in the kitchen to put away the last plate, counting the minutes until she would confront the bastard and ruin Thor's life.

* * *

It was starting to get dark before Eric decided to leave their house. He kissed Thor at the door before waving good bye to everyone and left for his car. But Loki was ready for him. She sat waiting for him in her own car which was blocking his from leaving.

Loki glared at Eric as he approached her as she leaned against her car with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a hint of a smirk.

"I would hope so... _Carl._" Loki hissed the name like it was a curse and the smile vanished from Eric's face and was replaced with a hard and cold look. "Let's talk." her green emerald eyes returned the look with all her hate.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

"How did you find out?" Eric asked in a hard voice as he watched her walk around the deserted parking plot. The night lighted by only the street lamps and the moon.

"Doesn't matter. I want you out of my sisters life." Loki ignored all the subtle threats he was sending and returned it with so much macho attitude that she could rival any man.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Eric's voice held no respect whatsoever for Loki. "Even if you say anything, no one will believe you. You are nothing but a liar and a whore in their eyes."

"What makes you think I don't have evidence?" she hissed, walking around Eric in a wide circle. Like a predator of the wild circling a prey. "I have more against you than just my word."

"Ah, your rich friend that I've heard so much about. Like that might make it a difference. Tell me, is it true that he's fucking grandpa's? Disgusting!" He spat on the concrete. "His words won't make a difference."

"Don't take him for granted." Loki crossed her arms over her chest. "He has hard evidence that will put you away for the rest of your life unless you leave now and never return."

The man looked Loki over before his sneer turned into a smirk. "You think you've got this, don't you? That all will play out like you want to." he stepped closer slowly, puffing out his chest. "But life isn't that easy. You better be careful of what you do."

She felt a tingle of fear but refused to back down or show it. If she did then everything she was fighting for would be lost. Thor would get hurt and she didn't want that no matter what.

"Say all you want, but you don't scare me. Get the hell out of our lives and stay out." she wasn't backing down as she said the words with finality.

"And if I don't?" he looked her straight into the eyes.

Taking it as a challenge to everything she had been forced to become, Loki didn't back down. Showing her teeth she spoke every word clear like a wind bell. "Then I will make you disappear."

There was no pain at first, but Loki felt the pressure in her stomach before a clot started to gather in her mouth. She tried to keep calm but she felt thick blood run down the side of her mouth. The hard eyes staring at her never left her face as her hand came up to feel the hard metal shaft of the knife that had been stuck into her body. Eric's fist still held onto the knife before he yanked it out.

The pain came instantly.

Blood spilled from her body as her hands tried to stop it. Her throat closed at the thick substance as it tried to force its way up. She took a few unsteady steps back before a hand on her chest pushed her backward so that she landed on her back on the concrete.

The blood caught in her throat and made her cough, staining her chin and nose with drops.

Overhead, Eric came into view and looked down at her. The blade red from her blood still held in his hand.

"Don't play games you can't win." he hissed before he left her sight and all she could hear was his feet disappearing further and further away before all she knew was the light from the street lamps as she stared up into the night sky.

* * *

Eric came back to his apartment to find his two companions there. Both sons of his father's former partners. Their lives had too taken a fall for the worse after Odin destroyed their lives.

"It's going off tonight." Eric said before any of the other two could say anything about the bloody knife he threw onto the table.

"What did you do man?" one of them asked, a big bulky man in his late twenties.

"Little sis caught on." Eric growled. "I took care of her, but she will be found tomorrow so we have to act tonight before we lose our chance."

They all stood up and pulled out a drawer with three guns and two knives.

"Hope ya ain't to comfy with ya skank, bro." the quiet one said with a heavy accent. "I ain't bellow puttin' one in ya if ya chang' ya mind fo' ya hussy." There was nothing but murder in his voice.

"Kill her. Kill them all." Eric said as he took one of the guns.

* * *

A knock on the door made Frigga open only to have a gun in her face and taken hostage. Two men swept by her as her husband came out to see what was happening only to get a blow to the face with the gun and caught too.

Thor came out from her room to see what was happening and saw her parents held hostage at gunpoint and her fiance standing in the middle of it all.

"What's going on?" she asked in a strained voice. Refusing to believe her eyes.

"You really are slow on everything." Eric spat before unlocking his gun and pointing it to her mother's head. "Don't do anything stupid or I will blow her head off."

It barely took two minutes before the whole family was completely under the fiends will. Held in the living room with the curtains pulled over the windows so no one outside could see what was going on inside.

"This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't true. You wouldn't betray me. Never you. You love me."

"And who was it that turned me into this monster? Who was it that cursed my existence and condemned me to hell? You never saw anything but what you wanted, even when it stood screaming in your face, you stupid bitch." Eric growled. "I guess daddy dearest never told you where your money came from. From my family. From all our families. Your wealth is nothing but blood money of those your family walked over."

"It's not true."

"Shut up." Eric back handled Thor, making her head snap to the side painfully. "Start with him." Eric told the big man before Odin was subjected to hits and punches.

Frigga cried for them to stop as Thor fought to keep her tears in check.

"You really should listen to others, you know." Eric said as he stood behind Thor with his gun to her head. "There was only one in your family smart enough to realize the truth and you didn't believe her. One small lie from me and you condemned all she said." his voice twisted into laughter.

Thor didn't have to think before she knew full well who he was talking about. "Loki?" she whispered, making her mother's breath hitch.

"That's right. I don't understand how a smart girl like her had to be born into your family. The world is truly cruel. But then again, sacrifices had to be made."

"What did you do to her?" Frigga demanded through her fear and tears.

"Nothing much. Just bleeding to her death in some parking lot somewhere." Thor's world zoomed in before her eyes. _Loki._ "If she isn't already dead then she will be in a few minutes."

"You bastard." Thor hissed. "If you hurt her in any way I will-"

"I. STABED. HER." Eric spelled out. "It's too late to be a good big sister. You all treated her like she was a burden so don't talk like she mattered. She's a whore. A slut. That's what you called her."

Thor's head bowed forward as a sob passed her lips. "No."

* * *

Doom sat at the big window in his window, a glass of rum in his hand, and a sleeping sex partner in his bed. He watched the outside world from his seat as his cellphone began to vibrate next to him.

He flipped it open. "Hello?" No response. "Loki?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 7 ~

Doom turned off the call and looked hollowly out the window and the dark night. A sadness that he never thought would enter him again dominated his body.

"What's wrong?" his bed partner asked concerned because he had never seen Victor like this. Like he had lost his whole world.

The young man turned toward the bed and looked but couldn't really see the other. "I'm sorry but I have to call our time to a close for tonight."

"What's happened?" the man asked as Victor raised his hand to dial the next number.

"Everything."

* * *

Her mother sobbed as Thor tried to stay strong while her father was being beaten to a bloody plump. Her mind was conflicted between numbness that her love had betrayed her like this and worry of what had happened to her little sister.

Regret of how she had treated Loki stabber her heart, how their closeness had broken down. All because she had believed Eric over Loki.

It was then, with her mind in turmoil, did all chaos break out. The windows and both doors to the house blew up and what sounded like a thunder of footsteps enter the house. No one of them had any idea what was happening.

The intruders subdued Eric and his companions without much fuss. It was the sound of bodies hitting the ground and metal clicking as handcuffs was put on them. It took a moment for Thor to realize the dark dressed people around her now was the police force that had just rescued them. But because her mind couldn't process this fact, she resisted their hands as they began to free her and take care of her parents.

It was so loud that nothing but a buzz could be heard in her ears.

However, it was the familiar face of Victor Doom standing in the middle of the masses that focused her as she was brought outside her home along with her parents.

The man was dressed impeccably in a dark suit and white shirt. Looking every bit of professional as any other man, he was standing there like the calm eye of a storm.

"Victor?" Thor said as she came to a stop in front of the man. She had never liked him. Never understood why her little sister was in a relationship with this scum.

"Don't say anything." the man said indifferently. "You are lucky that Loki loves you this much to prepare for this."

"Loki?" Thor's mind clicked on the man. "Is Loki all right?" she asked desperately. "Where is she?"

Doom shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know." his eyes glared at the blond woman. "If you'll excuse me."

His attitude ignited something in Thor who grew angry. "Is that how little she means to you? You fucking bastard. Don't your lover mean anything to you?"

Victor's brows knitted together until his face was the implication of anger. "You don't know how much I care for her, but let's make something perfectly clear right now. She is not my lover. Why would I date a lesbian?"

"Wha-?"

"You really don't see anything beyond your blond hair do you." It wasn't a question. "I love Lottie dearly, like a sister and almost like a lover, so much that I would treat her preciously for the rest of her life, even if she never would love me."

Thor took a step back into the waiting hands of the police officers that had brought her out. They had been there the whole time but her mind was so chaotic that she had forgotten them for a moment.

"Where is she?" Thor asked in a strained voice.

"Don't know... but I have a message-"

* * *

"_Hello?" There was no reply. "Loki?"_

"_Yeah." the voice was cut off by a loud cough and something wet hitting the phone. "Save her." the voice begged._

"_Where are you?" Victor asked as calmly as he could without letting on his despair. If the phone could send the smell of iron he didn't doubted that he could smell it right now._

"_I don't have much time. Please save her, and tell her..."_

* * *

"_...do you remember Thor? When times was so much easier. When we were always together? But now we live in different worlds. You never saw me as anything but your sister, and I never saw you as my sister. I never told you this, because I didn't have the courage to say these words to you; I love you. You are my everything. Please believe me. Dear sister."_

Victor ended the message, recalling every word from memory. It was painful and as much as he didn't want to relay these words, to keep them as his own, but he couldn't betray Loki.

Thor's hand slowly came up to her mouth as her eyes widen. There was no doubting the hidden message behind the words. "No, forgive me. Please, don't leave me." Thor's feet brought her slowly closer to Victor Doom until her fingers tried to curl around his costume but failed to put any strength into it. "Give her back. Give her back to me." she begged pathetically.

The proud and strong woman that was the pride of the Odinson family was nothing but a wreak in front of the rich man. Everything had been stripped from her and left the blond beauty a sobbing mess. She closed her blue eyes, dulled by her tears, put her forehead against his chest.

"Give her back."

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Can I confess something?"_

_Victor looked at his new friend who was sitting timidly at the other end of his couch._

"_You can say anything you want."_

_Loki bit her lip as she looked like she had changed her mind, and that it was a bad idea. She almost looked sick._

"_I think I'm in love." she said in a tiny voice._

"_Oh?" Victor took a swing from his coffee, swallowing the hot liquid and letting the bitter taste settle on his taste buds. "Who's the lucky girl." he already knew Lottie – or 'Loki' as she liked to be called – was attracted to girls._

_Loki really looked like she was going to be sick. "Thor." her voice came out no bigger than a whisper._

_Victor took a few seconds to think. "Your sister?" Loki nodded, obviously fearing his judgment. "If you think she's worthy of your love then isn't that enough?" there was nothing in his mind that whispered wrong or bad about it._

_Loki looked at him like he had said something out of this world before a bright smile over took her face._

_~End Flashback ~_

"You've always had her, you stupid woman." he whispered under his breath.

* * *

The light from the street lamp was bright in her eyes, breaking the darkness and keeping her focused as time slowly ticked by.

The blood was leaving her body as the light was shining over her. The wetness having long ago soaked through her clothes and she felt no qualms about ending her life at this moment.

Nothing special had ever come from her life, and nothing would ever change. There was almost no one in her life that would miss her. Her friend Victor was the only one she could think of. She had accomplished nothing. She hadn't left any impressions on others, and she was sure that Thor would hate her for taking Eric away from her. Even if it was for the best.

Her phone lay next to her hand began to buzz but she didn't have the strength to lift her cold fingers anymore.

Just as her consciousness was drifting away a thought crossed her mind.

'Maybe Thor will cry a tear for me.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 8 ~

The visit to the hospital that night was short to Thor who had gotten away with only a broken heart and some bruises on her wrists from being bound. Her mother was also well off considering what had happened. It was Odin who had to stay for treatment due to the abuse his old body had taken.

But Thor couldn't stand to be in the hospital, and since their home was closed by the Police for security, so she was took in on a hotel. The media had found out of course, and was hounding her, the hospital, and the police for details. Family friends and friends in general was calling them non-stop but Thor couldn't stand to talk to them at the moment.

Her mind was too busy with worry to even focus on normal things. She knew that her parents would be fine, they were receiving the best care possible. Eric, even if her heart bleed at his betrayal, and his companions were being watched by the police.

But there had been no words about her little sister.

Victor Doom said he didn't know. The police couldn't find her. No one had seen her for days.

The unknown about her sister, was she alive or dead? It was all tearing Thor apart.

That was why Thor stayed in her room, staring at her mobile phone. Every now and then she picked it up and dialed the number, hoping with a trembling soul that the other side would pick up.

"_You have come to Loki. I can't answer right now because I'm busy with some unimportant thing that my family will not like. Is it important then call me back later."_

And it ended with a peep.

By the end of the voice Thor's throat was so dry and tight that she couldn't say anything. So she simply ended the call and did her best to hold back her tears. Sometimes they burned at the corner of her eyes, other times they fell heavily down her face.

* * *

This continued for a few days until she got word that her father could be brought home to their house which had been repaired.

At first Thor was happy to see her father, despite being bruised and limping with a cane, on his feet again. Her mother was staying close by just in case he needed anything. But the second Loki came up in speech it turned sour.

"I can't believe you." Thor said in disbelief. "Are you not going to look for Loki?"

"You heard what Eric said; she's probably already dead by now."

Thor looked around for a moment, trying to breathe. "This is your daughter and she could still be alive somewhere and you are just giving up on her."

"No, but I'm being realistic." Odin said calmly. "As you said, she's been gone for days and the chances are against your hopes that she's still with us. You better not get your hopes up in vain."

"My hopes? If it wasn't for Loki we would all be dead now. She suspected Eric and looked him up at the cost of her own life and you are just giving up on her like she never existed. She saved your life."

"Don't twist my words." Odin was growing frustrated.

Not able to stand it anymore, Thor stood up with a hard glare in her eyes. She didn't know the man before her anymore. "I'm not twisting them. I'm just translating them."

Walking away she felt a stone in her guts that this must have been how Loki's life had been like with their father. She had known that they hadn't gotten along for a long time, but because of her own good relationship with the man she hadn't seen the true meaning of their arguments.

For the first time the house that had always held so many good memories started to fade, and when she thought back to her disagreement with Loki it broke her heart. The emptiness that must have haunted her little sister.

It was with those thoughts that she brought up her cell phone once more and dialed the number.

"_You have come to Loki. I can't answer right now because I'm busy with some unimportant thing that my family will not like..."_

"Oh, God." Thor moaned, her free hand coming up and shielded her eyes. "Lottie."

* * *

"Have you heard anything?" Thor asked the police officer at the front desk.

"No, I'm sorry." the man said gently, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Has 'he' said anything about where he left her?" Thor tried.

"No. Nothing." Thor sighed. "But," she looked up. "there's been a report of a blood spot in a local parking lot, but no body or victim has been found. I don't know if it's related to your sister but we can't exclude it either.

"Really?" A kindle of light went on in her mind. No body or victim meant that there was a chance Loki had survived. At the police officer's nod she thanked him and walked outside. Once out in the free air she once more dialed the number to Loki's phone.

"_You have come to Loki. I can't answer right now because I'm busy wit-" _Thor shut it off and swallowed hard.

"Where are you, Loki?"

* * *

"Thor you have to let her go. She's not coming back even if she is somehow alive somewhere." Sif said with conviction.

The gang of friends had tried to pull Thor out of her obsessive search for Loki, but so far hadn't made much progress.

Thor still called Loki's cell several times a day in hope that the other end would pick up some day. She talked to the police twice a week and kept an out for any hospitals that might have taken in an unnamed patient.

So far nothing, and Thor's friends wanted her to move on with her life. Forget about Loki like it was no big deal. How wasn't it a big deal? Thor could now honestly see what Loki had most likely seen her whole life. The relationships she had was getting strained, and although she wouldn't call it a total turnaround, she had spent some hours with Victor Doom – learning about Loki's life that she hadn't been privy to before.

Sadly, Victor too hadn't heard anything from Loki, if she was alive.

It showed on the man that he missed his friend's presence in his life.

Nothing was the same without Loki.

* * *

It was early, barely enough for the sun to look in through the window to the hotel when Thor started to stir in her bed. At first she didn't know why she had woken up this early, her head aching from too little sleep.

But then she realized her phone was ringing next to her. She reached for it and looked at the display, expecting it to be one of her friends or even her parents.

However, the number was from Loki.

Snapping awake in the blink of an eye, Thor sat up and tried to answer the phone, failing once before she could put it to her ear and said in a dry voice.

"Loki? Thank God you are alive! Where are you?" One of her hands came up to push away her blond hair that was fallen into her face in heavy bangs.

For a long moment there was nothing but silence on the other side before a voice came through.

"Who am I talking to?"

A man's voice.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 9 ~

"_Loki? Thank God you are alive! Where are you?" One of her hands came up to push away her blond hair that was fallen into her face in heavy bangs._

_For a long moment there was nothing but silence on the other side before a voice came through._

"_Who am I talking to?"_

_A man's voice._

Thor didn't know what to say, cold dread trickling inside her like water. This wasn't Loki.

"I'm Victoria. Who are you and what the hell are you doing with my little sister's phone?"

Another lengthy silence before the man started to talk again. "Um... I've never used something like this before so I don't know but are you close to the dark haired girl?"

"Loki? She's my sister. Where is she?" Please say she was alive.

"Um... can you come to the shelter on the outskirt of town?"

"You mean _Hope's_ Shelter?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." and she hanged up the phone just as she jumped out of bed. Literary.

* * *

34 minutes later she pulled up outside the homeless shelter where a dirty and bearded man stood waiting for her. The Engine hadn't even stopped before Thor jumped out the door, taking the car keys with her and walked right up to the man. Her bright hair a mess and she hadn't bothered much with her clothes, just a pair of trousers and a jumper, not even bothering with socks before she put on a pair of high-heels which had been the first pair of shoes she could reach.

"Um... are you... um... Victoria?" the old man asked slowly, not sure what to think about the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Yes. Where's my sister?" Thor demanded without regards to manners.

"Um... I see how you... um... are sisters. You are both... um... so pretty." the man said with a smile, not taking to heart the rude attitude. "This... um... way."

He walked confidently into the shelter with Thor hot on his heels. The inside was a stale smell of unwashed people and the mingling smell of hot food. There were a small area with tables that was full with homeless eating while they minded their own business. Others sat or stood around the place, waiting for a clean shirt or bed roll. The walls full of pictures and encouraging posters and words. Like the bad version of a kindergarten where the teachers didn't seem to care so much.

Eyes lifted as the man lead Thor through the rather crowded place, her beauty drawing the attention rather than the new arrival of another person. Thor couldn't help but peek around, she hadn't really thought about how many homeless their city had, since she hadn't seen any.

There was a room beyond the toilet area which stank worse than a dog house, making Thor wrinkle her nose in disgust. Then came a doorway that lacked a proper door. Inside was a few people, some coughing while sitting on the floor while an elderly woman walked around to them. There was only one bed, if it could be called that, on the floor and as soon as Thor could see the face-

"Loki." she rounded the bearded man in no time and fell to her knees the moment she was next to the bedroll, ignoring the pain shooting up her legs.

The pale face was drawn tight as the cover was pulled down to her waist. A tank top was pulled up up, revealing a bandage over her stomach with a patch of cotton that was slightly pink. The dark tresses lay around her head as the swallow breathing was the only indication she was still alive.

Thor's hand's came out to touch Loki's face, trying to understand that this was real, before she bowed her head down like she was saying thanks to a mightier power.

With a heavy grunt, the man sat down next to Thor. "Girly was lucky. Um... Henry found her... bleeding... uh... we don't have much but we did our best."

"Why didn't you take her to a hospital?" Thor asked without raising her head.

"Hospitals don't like us. Um... we take care of our own... and girly is special to us."

This earned a peek of blue eyes. "Why?"

The man, despite smelling unwashed, and a beard that look like a birds nest, smiled fondly at the sleeping girl. "Girly took care of us for so long. Um... most don't even look at us but... um... Girly was different." He pulled his shirt tighter around him.

* * *

The weather had been bad for a few days when Loki looked at the man leaning against the wall in a ragged jacket as people walked by without caring. The old man looked up at the unusual attention and saw a young girl, maybe junior high age, who was looking at him with curious eyes.

Without a word she walked around the corner and the man thought that was it. He fought down the hunger his stomach was complaining about and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly a big brown bag fell into his lap, disturbing and startling him. He looked up to see the same girl with green eyes and black hair standing before him again, still not showing any expressions on her face.

"Eat." she simply said as she pointed at the bag.

Hesitatingly, he opened the bag and had a cloud of fresh bread waif into his face. He looked at the bag and saw that it was from the bakery around the corner.

"It's not poisoned so don't hold back. You must be hungry, right?" the girl knelt down in front of him.

"Um... why?" he asked, not ready to accept charity so readily. This had to be a trap.

"Why? Hmm..." the girl looked down at the ground before looking up again. "Because I felt like it."

Gingerly he took one of the steaming buns, still fresh from the oven, looked it over and secretly marveled that it was hot in his hand. Biting into it, he was assaulted by the taste that he almost choked. Ignoring the pain he ate it whole in three bits before reaching in and taking another and consumed it in a similar fashion.

"I'm glad." Loki smiled gently at the man as she continued to simply watch him eat her gift.

* * *

"Whenever she saw one of us she would go get something for us, um...be it food or clothes. Word got around about... um... a pretty angel, and all...uh... saw it as a blessing of good luck. Um... Because we are... uh... outsider, we are used to being ignored. Even hurt at times." he reached up and scratched his head through his cap. "So... that is... um... when Henry found Girly hurt... we... um... we all pitched in to take care of her." he licked his lips, not used to talking this long. "Lucy over here has... that is... um... nurse experience. So we brought her here and... uh... everything we could find." Finally he met Thor's blue intense eyes, confident enough to look at them. "We don't have much... but if it weren't for Girly, many of us would be gone now."

"Is that so." Thor said, suddenly tired from the stories she was hearing. So much she didn't know about her little sister. So much Loki had done for others but got nothing in return. How little did she actually know about her sister?

Thor's hand sought out her sister's, and Thor brought it up to her face, placing it almost reverently against her cheek. It was cold. Much colder than she remembered.

It was all she could think about before tears gathered in her eyes, and fell silently down her face.

So very cold.

TBC & Concluded In The Next Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 10 ~

After watching over her little sister for three days without the dark haired girl waking up, Loki disappeared without a trace.

No one in the center knew where – or even _when_ – Loki had gone. Neither did Victor Doom know where his only friend had gone. When Thor had faced the man, his eyes had been haunted by the knowledge that Loki had left, and probably forever.

It tore at her heart that her precious sister was most likely gone forever from her life now. Thor clutched the small but worn leather book in her hand. Her only clue to the sister she had failed to protect.

* * *

_- Flashback -_

"_This is what you wanted." Doom held forward the black leather book, Loki's diary, to the golden woman. Her hair shimmering in the sun light._

"_You are not going to look for her?" Thor asked as Doom turned around to leave without a single more word._

_Tired eyes, framed by dark circles from sleepless nights, focused on her. "Even if I did, there's nothing I could do to make her come back."_

"_Don't you love her?"_

"_I do love her, but not as much as she loves you. I could be what she needs, but not what she wants."_

"_Still... that's not reason to forget her."_

"_Don't get me wrong. Even now, her image is burned into my mind. I will never forget her... probably till my death. But to bring her back now would be far crueler than leaving her alone. She left for a reason and I will respect it. That's why... please find her."_

* * *

For two whole days she had read through the diary. The diary didn't contain day to day entries, more like only when something important or some need to ramble occured in Loki's life. Entries that were days, weeks, even months apart all conected non-stop until she had come to the final entry. It was like she had been privy to a painful confession.

Among all the entries about her rejected life in their family was a long thread of love. The first stumbling fear and confusion for something Loki hadn't wanted to admit. Fear of being different. Of being a freak.

Then slowly, through their daily life together, the feeling had changed until a double page with only a single line written.

_I love you, dear sister._

The lower page had been slightly stiff in small spots, and it had taken Thor a moment to realize it was the traces left behind by tears.

Loki had cried. Cried her confession into a diary that was meant to never see the light of another day again. However, the writting had been perfect. Flawless and flowing on the page like it contained no doubt or question. Five simple words that refelcted her heart.

After that the entries came further apart and it all flowed together, until the day Thor had brought Eric with her home. By the time she came to the end, Thor's eyes were so numb by her tears that the words blurred together. She could only see random things that echoed in her mind long after she closed it.

_'Please believe me. __**I have nothing more to lose.**__ Just kill me. __**I wanted to die. **__What are you hiding? I curse our blood. __**Good bye. **__I wish I were never born. You are my last hope. __**I never lied to you. **__I love you.'_

It felt like Loki's voice whispered the words to her, bringing Thor's tears back. The earnestness. The desperation. The disgust. The finality.

An end Thor refused to accept.

* * *

The sun went hiding behind one of the clouds briefly before it came out again. The light reflected on the short cut blond hair as blue eyes looked up at the address sign on the corner before they looked around and finally back down on the piece of paper in her hand.

Three years.

It had been three years since the nightmarish week happened. When everything disappeared. People and secrets. Three years that Thor had been looking for her little sister.

But in reality, it had only been two and a half. Because after the first two months passed by and the need of just finding Loki and bringing her back faded, it left Thor confused and made her question herself. What did Loki mean to her? What did they have left? Was there any meaning? What was she prepared to do? Where was she going? Is there any meaning? Why?

She began to question everything around her, even herself. She was angry and scared. She lashed out on everyone around her that even said something half-wrong.

In the end, after half a year of revising her whole life and what she wanted, Thor more or less said good bye to her parents while giving them the finger before leaving. Even after they had been told Loki was alive, something they hadn't even asked to know about, they didn't make any effort in finding their youngest girl. It was then Thor could see the thin charade they had. To them, as long as they had Thor then they didn't need anyone else. Everyone around her was like that. They didn't care, they didn't ask. They just accepted and expected the best.

Everyone but Victor Doom who had packed up and left their town shortly after Loki's disappearance. He gave Thor his number in case she needed anything in the future.

Not being able to accept that, she left home to find the one person who did matter.

Which brought her here, New York, a little less than two and a half year later. In exchange for free traveling, Thor worked freelance for a newspaper. That way, Thor had covered half the globe in her search, and at the same time coming across news for the public that had earned her some journalist price which she had never accepted.

She didn't have an address, only a cellphone and e-mail that kept her connected to her job.

But her job also had perks. She had ties to people who could get information, and one of them had come through about a woman matching Loki's description with some slight differences.

Thor walked to the next corner to check on the number, finding it was the one she wanted. There were three gates on the side, each with a different letter behind the number to give all apartments a more specific address.

The letter wasn't written and it left Thor in a situation as she didn't know which one to pick. She looked around to see if anyone could help her, but found no one close enough.

With a heavy sigh, Thor was about to give up when one of the gates opened and she walked closer in order to ask for help.

However, her steps came up short as she faced the other woman with a stunned face.

Three years felt all of a sudden more longer than it should. They were no longer the little girls who used to go trick-or-treating. Gone were the innocence they once had.

And left was two grown women who hadn't been able to forget each other.

Thor's face relaxed into tender smile as she took in the scared face of her sister, seemingly ready to run again.

Without a word Thor reached into her purse and took out Loki's diary, even more worn now from continuing reading over the years. Only looking away so that she could flip open the red bookmark attached to one of the pages. She held it up for Loki to read.

Bellow _'I love you, dear sister' _was something new written, across the dried up tear patches.

_Forever and ever, my Lottie, I love you._

The End


End file.
